mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch
Witches are mysterious beings that spread the seeds of disaster across the world. They are responsible for many unexplained disasters, murders and suicides and feed of the despair of humans. They are invisible to the human eye and often hide inside Labyrinths or Barriers, pocket dimensions used to conceal themselves. Should a human wander in by accident, they cannot escape. It is the duty of a Puella Magi to protect fellow humans against the evils caused by witches. Description Witches are the unfortunate end result of a Puella Magi failing to cleanse her Soul Gem with Grief Seeds. If a Puella allows her Soul Gem to fill all the way with black, either through excessive magic usage or emotional turmoil, she turns into a Witch, her Soul Gem becoming a Grief Seed accordingly. Typically, Kyubey does not reveal this truth to any Puella Magi when they make their contract. This process is irreversible by any known means. It is however known that the stronger the Puella Magi, the stronger the Witch that is born from it. This is something which can be anticipated and calculated by Kyubey. Witches may take on a variety of shapes and forms, usually bizarre or disturbing in nature, though it is a known fact that the shape of the Witch and its dimension reflects the subconsciousness of the Puella Magi that gave birth to it. Very often the Puella Magi's darkest thoughts serve as the Witch's instincts, as evidenced by Anisa Nobunaga. When a witch is destroyed, it leaves behind its Grief Seed, which a Puella Magi can use to cleanse her Soul Gem. The used Grief Seed must then be consumed by Kyubey, however. Should the empty Grief Seed be left unattended, it will hatch into a witch once again. Over the course of Mitakihara Original, many different kinds of unconventional Witches have shown up. Anisa Nobunaga, an Angel, has both the powers and characteristics of a Puella Magi and a Witch, due to her Soul Gem being instantly corrupted while it was being extracted from her body. Mikoto Rinju shared her Soul Gem with the Grief Seed of her friend Ruri, whom had turned into a witch, due to the unique nature of her wish. At the end of Act I, a Walpurgisnacht, a gargantuan Witch that can exist outside of a Labyrinth, arrived in Mitakihara to wreak havoc. Abilities Witches are instinctive creatures, serving no purpose and having no goal aside from causing misery. The powers of the Witches are as versatile as those of Puellae Magi, though some abilities are shared by all. Witches usually make victims through the means of a Witch's Kiss, a mark they can place on an unsuspecting human. This turns the human into their mindless slaves, which often leads to them either killing other humans or themselves. Witches can also summon smaller creatures, often referred to as "familiars" or "minions" to help them find victims or defend them against Puellae Magi. Known Witches *Alexandrine *Brunhild *Claudia *Toy Shop Witch *Walpurgisnacht Category:Terminology Category:Terms Category:Witches